The present invention relates to a revolving seat, in particular for a rail vehicle.
The prior art already discloses a seat of the type comprising a moveable upper part for receiving at least one occupant, the said moveable upper part being carried by a fixed lower part forming a substructure and means for turning the upper part backwards and forwards.
The seats of this type are arranged, in particular, in rail vehicles. The means for turning a seat make it possible to reverse the front/back orientation of the seat so as to place this seat and the passenger or passengers occupying it in the direction of travel of the vehicle, whatever the direction in which this vehicle makes a journey.
Conventionally, the seats of a rail vehicle are arranged in the vicinity of a left-hand or right-hand side wall of this vehicle.
Since the space between the seats and the adjacent side wall is preferably as small as possible, the movement of turning a seat backwards (and forwards) simply by rotating the moveable upper part of the seat about a fixed vertical axis is impeded by the side wall. The seat is therefore usually turned first by moving the moveable upper part away from the wall adjacent to the seat, then by rotating this moveable part about a vertical axis and finally by bringing this moveable part close to the wall adjacent to the seat.